


Name

by catsandanimenerd



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, i vaguely remember the conversation that sparked this fic, it was a good convo tho, the REAL reason they named him roxas lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6722608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsandanimenerd/pseuds/catsandanimenerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel wonders about the origin of Roxas' name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Name

The moment Axel sees the new recruit, he knows something is up. At first, there is confusion  _ because why is Ventus’ Nobody joining us now when he lost his heart years ago? _ Then he is suspicious.

“This is Roxas,” Saix introduces, voice monotonous. But there is a hint of warning underneath his usual bland tone. Axel notes the danger and plasters his usual smirk onto his tattooed face.

“Yeah, alright.” He lets Saix know that  _ yes, the message has been received _ . This is Roxas,  _ Sora’s _ Nobody. It definitely isn’t anyone else. To Roxas, he says, “The name’s Axel.” Roxas stares blankly at him but Axel expects that. New Nobodies are like newborns, sans all the crying. 

“You’ll be in charge of his training from now on,” Saix orders with his drab “official” second-in-command voice.  _ God _ does Axel hate it but he keeps his mouth shut on the matter and mock-salutes Saix with a cheeky grin.

“Yes, sir. Can do.” Saix lets out an un-amused snort and disappears in a portal, leaving Axel with the walking shell of “Sora.”

Idly, he wonders how the hell the top brass are covering up the fact that Ventus’ Nobody is part of the Organization.    


* * *

When Axel returns from the mission with Roxas he immediately heads for his room in the castle. He takes a moment to relax on his bed before he reaches under his bed, fingers running over bound leather. He hums and pulls out a diary marked ‘39,’ the faded cover cracking in several places. Axel frowns and flips through the pages, sighing when he sees that the journal is completely filled.

“Damn, I write too much,” he mutters to himself, tossing the journal sideways onto the floor. His hand once again reaches under the bed and he picks up a fairly new journal. This one is marked ‘88’ and appears to be the latest in his collection. Axel gropes around for a pen and finds one settled between the folds of his bed. Feeling vaguely sickened by the lack of order, he opens the new journal to the first clean page and dates it. 

At the top of the page, Axel writes  **VENTUS** in clean, printed letters. He makes a small side note to himself then starts rearranging the letters in smaller print. He scratches his head several times, making faces at the ‘names’ he comes up with. He can’t even hope to pronounce half of them and the rest are jumbled letters strung together randomly. Among his favorite ‘names’ are Tenuvux, Xuevenut, Vuxtenu, Tenusvxu, and Usutexvn. 

Weary, Axel turns the page(at this point, he’s already filled four pages with different names  _ and _ repeats)and begins writing down everything that happened to him that day, being careful to note Roxas as Sora and not Ventus because he  _ knows _ that Saix goes through his journals occasionally. Hopefully, Saix will disregard the messy pages filled with possible names as wishful thinking on Axel’s part.

“I wonder if Saix chose the name ‘Roxas’ because Ventus doesn’t work with our system?” Axel suddenly asks out loud, a feeling of triumph singing in his chest at the thought. He laughs because that wasn’t something that Saix would  _ normally _ do  _ but it’s the only clear explanation as to why everybody thinks Roxas is Sora’s Nobody and not Ventus’. Ventus’ name is too damn hard to rearrange and Sora’s is perfect for the task. _

**Author's Note:**

> this is so old omfg. I love it though.


End file.
